Close to you
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke benci perayaan tahun baru! Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang merayakannya. Dan salah satu orang bodoh itu adalah Naruto. Orang yang didekati banyak orang. Tapi malam itu Naruto tak ada didekatnya. The NaruSasu songfic for New Year. Happy New Year 2016! RnR?


Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru.

Malam yang semarak.

Malam yang penuh kegembiraan.

Malam yang penuh sesak.

Tapi seorang Sasuke tak menginginkan itu semua. Sama sekali tidak.

Karena baginya, semua malam itu sama. Semua hari juga sama.

Hanya orang-orang bodoh

saja yang menanggapi hari itu berbeda. Padahal selama ini Tuhan menciptakan siang dan malam selalu sama. Dan benar-benar sama.

Tak terlihat sama sekali perbedaan siang dan malam ciptaan Tuhan kecuali dihancurkan oleh cuaca dan tentu saja oleh ulah manusia yang membuat perbedaan ciptaan Tuhan.

Dasar manusia bodoh.

Bicara tentang manusia bodoh. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang kesal saat ini pada salah satu manusia bodoh di bumi ini.

Kalau boleh ia tegaskan bahwa nama manusia bodoh itu adalah Naruto.

Pemuda bodoh yang selalu membuatnya jauh lebih pintar atau mungkin berpura-pura bodoh untuk Sasuke? _Who knows_? Hanya Naruto yang menyimpan kenyataan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jadi sekarang, Naruto sebenarnya ada dimana? Si pirang tolol itu bahkan dengan sombongnya tak menjawab panggilannya. Harusnya Sasuke yang melakukan itu. Bukannya Naruto.

Che, memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke mual.

Sasuke terdiam di sofa ruang tengah apartemen miliknya dan Naruto. Duduk disana dengan secangkir kopi panas dan acara TV yang membosankan. Sasuke harusnya masih ada di kantor saat ini. Tapi kakaknya yang brengsek itu telah berhasil menghasut ayah mereka hingga memaksa Sasuke untuk beristirahat di rumah dengan alasan menikmati malam tahun baru.

Malam tahun baru apanya?

Semua malam sama saja. Terlebih ia sendirian dan si pirang idiot itu malah terlihat begitu bahagia di layar TV itu. Sekali lagi, BAHAGIA DI LAYAR TV! BERSAMA BANYAK ORANG, ORANG LAIN! BUKAN DENGAN DIRINYA!

Sasuke benci perayaan. Terlebih perayaan tahun baru.

Ini bukan pertama kali sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja ini beda. Karena biasanya Sasuke juga tak di rumah seperti Naruto.

Naruto kurang ajar! Berani sekali ia memperlakukan Sasuke seperti ini.

Sialan dia.

Kesal dengan apa yang ada di depannya membuat Sasuke melempar cangkir kopi di tangannya. Tepat di depan wajah Naruto yang di close up di TV.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan akan benci momen malam tahun baru.

Ia juga benci TV saat ini. Benci lantaran mengekspos kekasihnya beserta fans-fans bodohnya itu.

Dan dari itu semua, Uzumaki Naruto adalah hal yang paling diben **ci oleh Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **Close to you**

 **a NaruSasu songfic for New Year 2016**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Close to you © The Cranberries**

 **Sekuel dari songfic Bella Luna tapi bisa dibaca terpisah**

 **I hope you enjoy and...**

 **Happy New Year 2016**

 **May god bless you!**

 **.**

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi tak bisa.

Padahal tahun sudah berganti sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Dan ia masih terus berbaring diatas ranjang sedari tadi. Dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai hidung dan mata yang menerawang keatas langit-langit kamar.

Entah kebiasaan atau apa. Sasuke tak bisa tidur begitu saja. Tidak, tanpa melihat atau mendengar suara Naruto.

Ini terdengar konyol. Tapi Sasuke memang begitu. Sejak ia mengenal Naruto sampai sekarang.

Dan Naruto sendiri bagaimana?

Oh! Ia terlalu sibuk merayakan malam tahun baru dengan wanita-wanita murahan yang berkedok sebagai fans Naruto atau _band_ nya.

Oh, ayolah. Sasuke beribu kali lebih tampan dari Naruto dan lebih pantas dijadikan fans. Itu benar kan?

Lalu kenapa wanita-wanita itu mengejar-ngejar Naruto? Dan memasang poster besar dengan wajah Naruto di kamar mereka. Juga meneriakkan nama Naruto tiap konser.

Astaga! Apa bagusnya Naruto itu?

Pemuda dengan _lifestyle_ yang tidak sehat, jorok, berisik, jahil, ceroboh, idiot, dan masih banyak lagi hal buruk yang melekat pada diri Naruto. Andai saja para fans Naruto itu tahu.

Suara ponsel memecah keheningan malam. Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeram pelan. Ia tahu ponselnya mendapat sebuah panggilan. Dan Sasuke tak perlu melihat siapa yang menelpon karena tahu betul dari nada dering yang ia hapal mati di kepalanya.

Memilih untuk memejamkan mata karena kesal dengan Naruto, tak membuat ponsel itu diam.

Akhirnya dengan enggan Sasuke meraih ponselnya. Bukan untuk menjawabnya, melainkan untuk ia lempar ke sudut kamar.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke bisa tertidur saat itu.

.

Sasuke yakin bahwa ia baru saja dapat tertidur lelap ketika telinganya yang sensitif itu mendengar suara berisik.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, dan kamar yang terang benderang telah menyambut dengan baik matanya. Sasuke ingat tadi mematikan lampunya saat hendak tidur.

Apa mungkin Naruto pulang?

Dan ia segera mendapatkan jawabannya saat melihat Naruto tengah menyantap semangkuk mie ramen di meja Sasuke.

Astaga!

Apa yang dilakukan Naruto?! Dia bisa mengotori mejanya.

"Dobe... Makan di dapur sana!"

"Oh! Sasu-teme? sruuuupt..." Sasuke mengeryit mendengar suara menjijikkan itu, "Kau sudah bangun? Aku tadi pulang cepat karena khawatir padamu. Kupikir kau kenapa-napa sampai menelponku. Yeah... Meski cuma satu kali missed call yang kudapat sih..." tutur Naruto sambil mengusap sisa kuah di sekitar mulutnya.

"Ah. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu tadi. Kau —"

"Aku mau tidur,"

"Eh? Tunggu-tunggu. Jangan tidur dulu, ayolah... Aku sedang tidak bisa tidur saat ini. Setidaknya tunggu aku sampai aku berganti piyama. Yah, tapi aku belum mandi," kata Naruto sambil mengambil piyama dari lemari.

"Bereskan dulu mangkukmu itu," perintah Sasuke.

"Oh ayolah teme... Aku mau mandi," tolak Naruto.

"Tidak, dobe! Bereskan! Atau kau di sofa saja!" ancam Sasuke.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Ia terlalu lelah tidur di sofa saat ini. Jadi ia pun dengan lesu menyambar mangkuk bekas makannya lalu keluar menuju dapur.

Sasuke sendiri sudah beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Rasa benci Sasuke pada Naruto bertambah besar saat ini.

Bukan! Ini bukan bentuk kepedulian. Sasuke tak peduli pada Naruto.

Ia hanya benci pada kecerobohan Naruto. Kalau ia tak mengurus persiapan mandi untuk Naruto. Maka ia akan melihat baju kotor Naruto tercecer di kamar mandi dan air bisa saja meluap seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga menyebabkan apartemen mereka banjir.

 _See_? Sasuke tak pernah peduli pada Naruto.

Ia hanya benci melihat ketidakteraturan dalam hidupnya. Dan ketidakteraturan itu semua ada pada diri Naruto.

Sasuke telah selesai menyiapkan air hangat untuk Naruto. Tepat saat itu Naruto telah masuk kamar mandi dan melempar bajunya ke keranjang pakaian namun tak tepat sasaran.

Sasuke sudah menduga hal ini.

Berusaha untuk bersabar, akhirnya Sasuke membereskan baju Naruto.

"Hmmm.. Kau tidak ingin ikut mandi bersamaku, teme?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Hendak meninggalkan kamar mandi ketika ia merasakan tubuh basah Naruto menempel padanya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas panas Naruto menyapu lehernya. Dan tangan kokoh Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya. Menyebarkan friksi-friksi aneh dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke tak pernah suka ini. Ia tak pernah suka saat Naruto menyentuhnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat lalu memasuki dirinya dengan begitu dalam. Menyatukan jiwa mereka dalam tarian indah yang menghilangkan kewarasannya.

Sasuke tak suka dengan dekatnya Naruto padanya. Naruto terlalu dekat dengannya, sangat dekat. Melebihi siapapun.

Dan tanpa Sasuke minta pun Naruto akan selalu dekat dengannya. Berdiri di sisinya. Dan tentu saja akan lebih memilihnya dibandingkan jutaan fans diluar sana. Bahkan ketika Sasuke mengatakan seberapa bencinya ia pada Naruto. Naruto akan tetap dekat dengannya.

Bukankah itu memang yang harus dilakukan seseorang yang mencintai sesuatu? Memastikan untuk selalu dekat dengan hal itu agar tidak jauh darinya dan tidak hilang?

Ya. Naruto melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Karena Sasuke merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Sangat pantas!

.

Naruto mengecup pelipis Sasuke singkat. Ia juga mengulum senyumnya saat dilihatnya kekasihnya itu nampak kelelahan. Namun sorot matanya tak seperti tadi. Sorot matanya tajam dan dingin.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Sasuke adalah orang terbaik di dunia ini. Biar bagaimanapun ekspresinya.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ ucap Naruto lalu mengecup telapak tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus sinis.

Naruto sebenarnya tak ada niatan melakukan making love pada Sasuke pagi ini. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan membiarkan naluri hewaninya menuntun dirinya.

 _"You are an idiot!"_ desis Sasuke kemudian.

 _"Yeah... And you are my bastard. The one who said keep whispering for harder, faster, and deeper,"_ goda Naruto.

 _"Shut up, moron!"_ seru Sasuke, geram.

Naruto terkekeh.

 _"But I'm really really really really really really really really really really really trully loooove you Sasuchan~~"_

Sasuke mendengus.

Tidak! Sasuke tidak akan mengakui kalau ia merasa nyaman ketika Naruto mengatakan itu.

Tapi ia terlalu mengantuk saat ini, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya secara penuh.

"Naruto... _You know?_ "

Naruto mengeryit.

 _"I know what?"_

" _On the day that you are born, the angels got together. And decided to created dream come true. So the sprinkles moon dustin your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue..._ " Sasuke tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak besenandung, mengutarakan perasaannya pada sebuah lagu yang ditemukannya tak lama ini.

Naruto tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menganga. Apa dirinya terlalu memasuki Sasuke terlalu dalam? Atau ia tadi membenturkan kepala Sasuke di bathub? Mengapa tiba-tiba singa betina yang galak ini bernyanyi? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Dan lagu siapa tadi yang dinyanyikan Sasuke?

" _That is way all the girl's in town. Follow you, all around. Just like me... They long to be. Close to you..._ " lanjut Sasuke dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ah. Sasuke pasti tak sadar saat ini.

"Itu lagu The Cranberries, judulnya _Close to you_. _For your information_. Dan... Aku tahu kau hanya bisa dekat padaku. Oh. Selamat tahun baru juga, dobe. Berhenti bersikap jorok dan buat resolusimu," tutur Sasuke sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur kemudian.

Naruto cengo.

 _"What the hell?"_ pekik Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk tidur dan akan mencari tahu lagu yang disenandungkan oleh Sasuke.

Bolehkah Naruto bahagia saat ini? Mendengar kekasihnya yang tsundere itu bisa romantis seperti itu.

" _Night_ , Sasu-chan... _And happy new year..._ " kata Naruto lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke singkat sebelum ia memeluk Sasuke dan tertidur bersamanya.

 **END**

 **Jangan menatapku seperti itu ah!**

 **Sasuke emang tsundere kan...**

 **Gue bener kan.**

 **Dan sorry kalau Sasuke nya OOC. Tapi kurasa gak terlalu OOC. Authornya aja yg OOC atau OON wkwk,**

 **And then...**

 **Happy New Year 2016 All!**

 **May God be with you and May the force be with you :v**

 **Ouh.**

 **Kenapa saya bikin NaruSasu?**

 **Karena saya pikir Sasuke manis banget... Kayak tebu.**

 **Apalagi kalau tsundere. Makin manissssss!**

 **Dan Naruto yang dari lahir udah kece!**

 **Naruto is the best hot man! Wkwk!**

 **Gimme some review?**

 **-Akira-**


End file.
